hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2065 Martian cyclone season
The 2065 Martian cyclone season ran year round in the year 2065. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2065 Martian cyclone season was an Above-Average Martian cyclone season, and it was the Sixth Season of the 2060s. It was a season Monitored by NASA, the NHC in Miami, FL on Earth and the MCC (Martian Cyclone Center) on Mars. Storms Tropical Storm Anna Hurricane Brett Tropical Storm Candy Tropical Storm Donovan Hurricane Elizabeth Elizabeth killed Half of an Expedition Team. Hurricane Fred Tropical Storm Gloria Hurricane Herb The New Mars Explorer was Buried and Crushed under rock slides during Herb. Hurricane Ilsa Ilsa passed over the Martian Cyclone Center, causing considerable Damages killing some Personnel. Note: Ilsa also had the Highest ACE Value out of all of the storms during the Season. Hurricane Jake Tropical Storm Katrina Tropical Storm Les Tropical Storm Marsha Tropical Storm Neptune Hurricane Othello Othello was a Category-5 that had no major effects to anything. Note: Othello became the first Storm to be Researched by the very first Martian Hurricane/Cyclone Hunting Spacecraft. Hurricane Pierce Tropical Storm Ripley Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2065 till:01/01/2066 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2065 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/01/2065 till:31/01/2065 color:TS text:Anna from:10/03/2065 till:20/03/2065 color:C1 text:Brett from:31/03/2065 till:04/04/2065 color:TS text:Candy from:03/05/2065 till:08/05/2065 color:TS text:Donovan from:01/06/2065 till:19/06/2065 color:C3 text:Elizabeth from:18/06/2065 till:26/06/2065 color:C1 text:Fred from:04/07/2065 till:11/07/2065 color:TS text:Gloria barset:break from:06/08/2065 till:19/08/2065 color:C2 text:Herb from:02/09/2065 till:01/10/2065 color:C5 text:Ilsa from:30/09/2065 till:09/10/2065 color:C1 text:Jake from:19/10/2065 till:26/10/2065 color:TS text:Katrina from:31/10/2065 till:05/11/2065 color:TS text:Les from:21/11/2065 till:27/11/2065 color:TS text:Marsha from:25/11/2065 till:29/11/2065 color:TS text:Neptune barset:break from:30/11/2065 till:18/12/2065 color:C5 text:Othello from:05/12/2065 till:14/12/2065 color:C1 text:Pierce from:24/12/2065 till:31/12/2065 color:TS text:Ripley bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2065 till:01/02/2065 text:January from:01/02/2065 till:01/03/2065 text:February from:01/03/2065 till:01/04/2065 text:March from:01/04/2065 till:01/05/2065 text:April from:01/05/2065 till:01/06/2065 text:May from:01/06/2065 till:01/07/2065 text:June from:01/07/2065 till:01/08/2065 text:July from:01/08/2065 till:01/09/2065 text:August from:01/09/2065 till:01/10/2065 text:September from:01/10/2065 till:01/11/2065 text:October from:01/11/2065 till:01/12/2065 text:November from:01/12/2065 till:01/01/2066 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2065 season. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2065 Martian cyclone season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Martian Season Category:Ryne Recreation